ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Item Camp (series)
Item Camp (アイテムキャンプ Aitemukyanpu lit. "Item Camp") is a series of video games developed and published by Smile Games. It is also the flagship series of Smile Games. Premise Item Camp follows the titular camp that houses inanimate objects, ranging from food products, electronics, etc. Pop is the main protagonist of the series. He is a red candy based off of the candy Push Pop. Other characters include Paper, Pop's friend, Cherry, Pop's potential crush and occasional damsel in distress, and Broccoli, another friend and occasional friendly rival of Pop. Mr. Magic is the main antagonist of the series, his plans in most games is to take over Item Camp and soon, the world of Item Camp. Fortunately, Pop and his friends always find a way to defeat him. In all games, the items are assisted by Unibobs, a species of spherical creatures with a horn similar to a unicorns. The items are also assisted by Glitch King, a benevolent king of the glitch tribe. In the first game, Glitch King initially appeared to be one of Mr. Magic's minions, but Glitch King has a change of heart once he learns about Magic's true colors. Characters Main *Pop (ポップ Poppu): the main protagonist of the series. He is an item that looks similar to the Push Pop candy, and is essentially has a laid back, chill personality. In Item Camp 3, it is revealed that Pop is not the only member of his species, and that there are other members of the Pop family. Voiced by David Kaufman in English, Jun Fukuyama in Japanese. *Paper (ペーパー Pēpā): Pop's friend and sidekick. He is eager to do things, especially involving helping Pop in all of his adventures. He has a childhood fear of binders, something of which still haunts him in his current age. Voiced by Jason Ritter in English, Taiki Matsuno in Japanese. *Cherry (チェリー Cherī): Pop's crush and childhood friend. In some games of the series, she gets captured by Mr. Magic to blackmail Pop and the items, but in most games she is always part of the main playable characters. She cares Pop a lot and is generally courageous. Voiced by Hyden Welch in English and Aoi Yūki in Japanese. *Broccoli (ブロッコリ Burokkori): Pop's friendly rival. Broccoli has a very arrogant personality, and he gets very distracted very easily, especially if there is women or his favorite food, whoopie pies. Despite his weaknesses, he is a master of his Flash Drive Laser and uses it in his playable appearances in the series. Voiced by T.J. Miller in English, Shintarō Asanuma in Japanese. *Squarro (スクウェア王子 Sukuea-oji lit. Prince Square): Squarro is a special type of Item known as Elite Item. As such, his powers are greater than compared with a normal Item. He is stern and serious, showing no goofy side of himself. He wields the Cubic Sword, a weapon that can turn objects into squares and cubes. He tends to be a mentor of the Items, and is the leader of the Elite Items. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English, Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese. *Marie (マリー姫 Marī-hime lit. Princess Marie): Marie is an Elite Item just like Squarro. Unlike Squarro, Marie has more of a bright and cheerful personality, also acts like a go-getter, usually encourage Items to do what they can't do. Voiced by Tara Strong in English, Kana Ueda in Japanese. *Glitch King (グリッチキング Guritchikingu): Glitch King is the ruler of the Glitch Kingdom. He used to work for Mr. Magic in the first game, but he has stopped working with him after founding out that Mr. Magic will also destroy the Glitch Kingdom. Glitch King then decides to help the Items, and ever since then, he has been a recurring ally for the items. He loves his family, but sometimes he can underestimate things very easily. Voiced by Keith Ferguson in English, Kōji Ishii in Japanese. Supporting *Unibobs (ユニボブ Yuni Bobu): the Unibobs are a race of creatures that have a body consisting of only a head and arms and legs similar to the items and a blue horn. They all have a happy-go-lucky personality, they never get angry or sad. They prove to be an annoyance to Pop, but he as well as the rest of the Items know that sometimes the Unibobs can help them in certain situations. Voiced by Jess Harnell in English, Ikue Ōtani in Japanese. *Master Soda (マスターソーダ Masutāsōda): Master Soda is the founder of Item Camp. He is a hard working leader who wants to make sure all of the Items live a healthy life. Master Soda is also a very intelligent Item, as he knows the history of the Items. Voiced by J.K. Simmons in English, Tsuyoshi Koyama in Japanese. Antagonists *Mr. Magic (主マジック Shu Majikku, lit "Lord Magic"): Mr. Magic is the main antagonist of the series. He once started off as a famous magician who Item Camp used to adore. However, one day he was accused with using dark magic in one of his tricks, and he was sentenced to 20 years in Item Prison. Because of this incident, he swears revenge on Item Camp and hopes to take over it by any means possible. Voiced by Seth MacFarlene (in his Mr. Pewterschmidt-esque voice) in English, Tōru Furusawa in Japanese. Category:Video games Category:Video Game series Category:Franz122's ideas Category:E Category:E10+ Category:Smile Games